Question: To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a motorcycle 16.97 miles and a bike 11.32 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 28.29 miles in total.